Lino Lakes, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 20216 |population_density_km2 = 276.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 716.4 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 270 |elevation_ft = 886 |latd= 45 |latm= 10 |lats= 3 |latNS=N |longd= 93 |longm= 5 |longs= 51 |longEW=W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55014/55038 |area_code = Area code 651 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-37322 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0659714 |website = City of Lino Lakes |footnotes = }} Lino Lakes ( ) is a city in Anoka County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 14,837 at the 2010 census. Interstates 35W and 35E are two of the main routes in the community. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Rice Creek flows through the city.King's Twin Cities Metro Street Atlas '04. Minneapolis: The Lawrence Group. 2004. ISBN 1-58301-215-X. Rice Creek Chain of Lakes Regional Park Reserve is located within Lino Lakes. Lino Lakes' main shopping area is the Town Center at the intersection of Interstate 35W and County 23–Lake Drive. It includes a SuperTarget and Kohl's, a YMCA, civic complex and other office, medical and retail. Nearby places include Forest Lake, Hugo, White Bear Township, Shoreview, Circle Pines, Lexington, Blaine, Ham Lake, and Columbus. The city of Centerville is an enclave within Lino Lakes—that is, entirely surrounded on all borders by Lino Lakes. Education A majority of the city is served by the Centennial School District along with Centennial High School and Centennial Middle School. There are five elementary schools in the district; which include Centennial Elementary (Circle Pines), Rice Lake Elementary (Lino Lakes), Golden Lake Elementary (Circle Pines), Blue Heron Elementary (Lino Lakes), and Centerville Elementary (Centerville). Lino Lakes Elementary is also located within the city, but falls within the adjacent Forest Lake School District. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 20,216 people, 4,174 households, and 3,683 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 5,323 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 87.6% White, 1.7% African American, 5.7% Native American, 2.7% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.3% from other races, and 0.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.8% of the population. There were 6,174 households of which 48.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 73.2% were married couples living together, 7.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 16.1% were non-families. 12.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.05 and the average family size was 3.33. The median age in the city was 37.2 years. 28.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.1% were from 25 to 44; 31.6% were from 45 to 64; and 4.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 53.8% male and 46.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,791 people, 3,857 households, and 3,162 families residing in the city. The population density was 475.1 people per square mile (229.7/km²). There were 4,021 housing units at an average density of 174.4 per square mile (67.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.35% White, 1.18% African American, 4.73% Native American, 1.14% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.68% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.54% of the population. There were 3,857 households out of which 55.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 77.6% were married couples living together, 5.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 14.3% were non-families. 10.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.20 and the average family size was 3.47. In the city the population was spread out with 33.7% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 39.8% from 25 to 44, 16.7% from 45 to 64, and 3.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 118.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 124.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $75,708, and the median income for a family was $79,183. Males had a median income of $50,089 versus $36,220 for females. The per capita income for the city was $25,419. About 2.1% of families and 3.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.6% of those under age 18 and 1.4% of those age 65 or over. Controversy over English-only Resolution On July 26, 2010, the Lino Lakes City Council voted 4–1 in favor of a controversial English-only resolution for the city, the first city in Minnesota to approve such a measure as part of the English-only movement."Lino Lakes approves English-only resolution", Minneapolis Star Tribune, July 27, 2010.http://www.startribune.com/local/north/99283739.html The resolution would bar use of city money for translation of city documents into languages other than English. The Metro North Chamber of Commerce president Lori Higgens stated "it makes the area appear unwelcoming.""Lino Lakes OKs English-only ordinance", Minneapolis Star Tribune, July 26, 2010 http://www.startribune.com/local/north/99223239.html, References External links * Lino Lakes City Website Category:Cities in Anoka County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota